


Home

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, stuttering alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: After a long mission, Alec returns to Magnus' loft - which he soon begins to call home.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

It was quite common for Alec to come back to Magnus’ loft even after a long mission, he felt more comfortable with Magnus than he did at the institute where his parents currently were. Despite being in pain, just stepping into Magnus’ home caused him to sigh with relief. Although Alec had been through a long and tiresome hunt, the smell of the different aromas around Magnus’ loft smelt like home more than the institute ever did.

Magnus had been through a full day of clients, and when Alec stepped inside, he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. Magnus was relieved to see the face of someone who didn’t require something of him or treated him any less merely because he was a downworlder. Magnus’ cat eyes were drawn to the limp Alexander was trying to hide, for he was used to his boyfriend trying to cover up his injuries.

“Alexander” Magnus murmured quietly from the drinks table he was standing beside “I didn’t expect you this evening”

Alec pulled off his leather jacket slowly, trying not to wince as it touched his wounds. He looked over at Magnus and showed a smile “I didn’t think I’d come either…am I…Am I allowed to stay?” looking like there was a chance Magnus would say no.

Magnus still found it adorable that his Alexander continued to stutter in his presence. He smiled and gestured for Alec to come closer. “Of course you can stay, darling”. Alec made his way over, letting his limp show unintentionally.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the blue sparks appeared to heal his boyfriends’ leg before he could argue. Alec looked up to meet Magnus’ now brown eyes, glaring at him while Magnus smiled “I’m always happy to see you Alexander, and you’re always welcome to stay.” However, when Alec got even closer to Magnus, Magnus wrinkled his nose in disgust. “But first, you need a shower”

Alec merely smiled and nodded, turning away to head towards the bathroom. Magnus snapped a clean pair of clothes into the bathroom along with a towel. While Alec cleaned himself up, Magnus prepared a drink for himself and got comfortable on the vibrant blue lounge. Chairman Meow sprung up onto the seat and snuggled against Magnus’ leg.

Alec made his way back into the lounge, running his hands through his damp hair which caused the edge of his clean shirt to ride up. Showing off the edges of runes against his pale skin, which drew the attention of two yellow eyes. Alec moved to sit down right beside his boyfriend and Chairman quickly moved to swap spots and get comfortable on Alec’s legs.

Magnus chuckled a little and smiled down at the feline, putting down his glass on the table beside him. “Some people would think he loves you more than me” which caused Alec to tilt his head to look at his boyfriend. “I doubt that could be possible” Alec shifted to kiss Magnus’ cheek, then pulling away enough so that his nose was brushing the warlocks’ skin. “Thank you for healing my leg, you know I never expect that of you?”

Alec looked a little worried that he was right and Magnus felt he was expected to heal him, but once again, he was wrong. “You never have to thank me Alexander, I won’t let you walk around in pain. Not if I can help it” Magnus tilted his head so he was able to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Are you feeling better now? Any more wounds I should know about?” Magnus looked over his boyfriend and quickly clicked his fingers and ran his hands a little above the skin on Alec’s arm, healing the gashes and bruises that were visible. Magnus gave Alec a look and Alec wrinkled his nose before Alec pulled up the edge of his shirt to show a large scratch on his stomach. Magnus ran his hand over his boyfriends’ skin before smiling. “I will never get sick of seeing your lovely muscles Alexander”

Magnus will always treasure each time he makes Alec blush, and this was one of those times. Alec pulled his shirt back down and looked down at the furry feline in his lap. Alec held his finger in front of Chairman’s nose and he smiled when the cat sniffed and licked his skin. Unaware of the fond look he was receiving from Magnus.

“Are you staying the night?” Magnus asked as he shifted to gently lean against Alec’s side. Magnus rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder and watched his boyfriend play with the Chairman. Alec smiled and nodded “is that alright? I know you’ve probably had a busy da…” Magnus cut him off with a kiss.

“You’re always welcome to stay Alexander, this is as much your home as it is mine” Magnus lifted his hand to Alec’s chin, tilting Alec’s face towards his for another kiss.

“Home” Alec murmured between kisses, smiling at Magnus “I like the sound of that”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
